


Falling off the Edge

by OppaiSamurai



Series: Wet [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Kayle has finally fallen off the edge. She has pushed herself too far. She’ gone now. Lost in her lust for power, lost in her lust for justice...lost in her lust for Morgana. Kayle has ascended.





	Falling off the Edge

Kayle has finally fallen off the edge. She has pushed herself too far. She's gone now. Lost in her lust for power, lost in her lust for justice...lost in her lust for Morgana. Kayle has ascended.

Morgana can see infinite, insatiable hunger in Kayle's angel-fire eyes as the warrior of justice stares down at her, skin-tight armorsuit golden and gleaming. Morgana isn't surprised when Kayle doesn't plunge her flaming sword deep inside Morgana, ending their miserable quarrel then and there...No. Kayle won't kill her. _She can't._

Morgana knows what's coming next, can feel it in her very core. She can feel her pussy clench and grow slick in preparation for the activities to come, her immense chest heaving. As she expected, a bulge begins to grow between Kayle's legs. Morgana has to force back a moan of hunger as she watches her sisters cock harden to its full length beneath her armor, the skin-tight material clearly displaying every inch of Kayle's slobbering length. The veins that run along the fat length are visible, too. It's throbbing... Morgana can see all the little details, every slight twitch or pulse.

Kayle isn't gentle as she pins Morgana onto the ground, grabbing her the by her shapely hips. Morgana can't help but shiver under her sisters fierce, rough touch. She can feel Kayle's cock pressing against her thigh.

They're face to face now. Morgana can sense the raw power- as bright as the sun- radiating off of her twin.

"Shouldn't you just kill me?" Morgana whispered, her purple eyes narrow and glittering with a twisted satisfaction.

Kayle trembled, shaking her head. "...It won't go away. My love for you. The mere thought of ending your life chills me to the core, even if you are nothing but filth..." Kayle whispers against Morgana's ear. "You're too beautiful. All I can think about is making you mine."

Morgana's belly tingled with excitement as Kayle moved her hand down and reached into her golden armor as if it didn't exist. She was reaching for her cock! Morgana trembled visibly, purple eyes wide, as Kayle stared hard at her and gripped her immense member. Kayle's cock was in full view now, the head seeping fluids. Morgana's mouth watered-

Kayle rucks Morgana's dress up and rips off her undergarments faster than Morgana can blink- and then Kayle sheathes her hot, engorged cock in Morgana's dripping cunt with one thrust. Morgana can't help it- she screams in a mixture of delight and pain, her body ill-prepared for such a delicious violation. The feeling of being split apart so suddenly is almost too much to bear, and Morgana desperately resists the urge to try and pull away- to reject Kayle's rough, demanding touch. But she ignores her frightened bodies urges and refuses to let go, to turn away from her twin or reject her...Morgana is finally close to Kayle, close to her locked away, untouchable heart... No amount of pain, no overwhelming pleasure, will ruin this for Morgana.

A dazed, happy smile crosses Morgana's luscious, thick purple lips and she digs her nails into her beloved twins back, pressing her breasts against Kayle's. Her nipples graze Kayle's chest plate, swollen and aching...

Kayle snarls and moans at the same time, her fingers burrowed in Morgana's thick, dark hair. She claims she's godly, that she has ascended- and in a way, she has- but her expression is that of an animal desperate to mate. She is lower than she ever has been before, and she has Morgana in her arms...It makes Morgana so very happy.

"Sister..." Morgana whispers in a daze, lost in the feeling of Kayle embedded deep inside her and her burning golden gaze. "Finally..." Tears drip down her porcelain cheeks, and Kayle's mouth twists into a self-righteous smirk.

"That's right," Kayle whispers hungrily in Morgana's ear. The dark twin whimpers and writhes when Kayle chews on her earlobe, then tugs it. "You've been waiting for my cock. Your body has...Those beautiful, touch-starved breasts and that sopping wet, dirty cunt that has been begging to be cleansed and claimed for so long...Dear sister, you've been calling out to me since we were children. I tried to resist, even _you_ tried to resist for a while...But I will no longer...I understand now why I was born at your side. To cleanse you...to be your light."

Part of Morgana wants to scream. This what she always wanted, to be in Kayle's arms...but why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to lose everything to land here? Why did Kayle have to lose herself? And another part of Morgana is thankful for the fact that this is so simple. That Kayle doesn't want Morgana to think for herself. That Kayle wants to own her. Her thoughts get washed away by the feeling of Kayle thrusting deep inside her, her swollen cock splitting Morgana open.

"K-Kayle," she moans, eyes foggy with lust. She resists the urge to ask for it deeper, to ask for it harder.

"A-Ahhh Morgana...sweet sister!" Kayle exhales heavily, glowing eyes wide and voice threaded with delirium. "Your cunt was meant for me! Oh, sister, _you_ were born for me." Morgana moans when Kayle kisses her roughly, claiming the dark twin's mouth as her own. Their tongues slide together, Kayle's drool dripping into her mouth. She squirmed beneath Kayle, running her fingers down her sister's back and groaning. Kayle was being so rough with her pussy, pounding into it with a fast, desperate rhythm. The sound of their skins slapping together, her juices creating slippery, squelching noises with every thrust.

Kayle is so beautiful. Long, almost white hair floating majestically, her angel-fire eyes burning away all of Morgana's doubts and sins. Kayle's angular face was soaked with sweat and the muscles on her abdomen strained. The warrior of justice dug her fingers into Morgana's shapely hips and groaned. "Your filthy pussy is going to make me cum, Morgana! I'm going to fill you with me, give you my child. I want you all to myself, all of you! I can't...I can't stop it, _Morgana!_"

Morgana should try to resist. There are a million reasons why they've resisted mating in the past. The possibility of a child, the mere moral depravity that came with the act of fucking your sister. But she can't get any words out. Morgana whimpered hungrily, drool seeping from the corner of her mouth, eyes half-lidded. She should stop Kayle. So why is she spreading her legs apart as far as possible, presenting even more of her womanhood to Kayle?

Kayle lets out an animal-like scream as she orgasms, pushing her hips forward. Kayle's cock hits the back of Morgana's pussy, her hot pulsing head right at the entrance of Morgana's womb. The dark sister let out a scream of her own as she felt a gush of thick, creamy moisture flood her snatch. Kayle's lips silenced her, her tongue sweeping into Morgana's as she bucked her hips wildly. Even while she was coming, she didn't stop thrusting. And one hand slipped to Morgana's clitoris, harshly pinching her clitoris.

The sharp cocktail of pain and pleasure threw Morgana over the edge. She thrust her chest into the air and cried out shrilly as an orgasm wracked her entire body. She went still, her mouth falling open. Kayle hungrily ran her tongue across the inside of Morgana's mouth, licking her gums and teeth, rolling her tongue with Morgana's. The two writhed and panted as Kayle's seed pumped steadily inside her, her own juices erupting from her swollen folds. They were sweaty and sticky, burning up, and they weren't even done yet.

Kayle's cock wasn't even close to going soft...and Morgana's aching womanhood hadn't received nearly enough cum.

Kayle licked the shell of Morgana's ear, panting into it. "You're never leaving my side," the golden-eyed twin purred hungrily, toying with Morgana's throbbing clit as if to make a point. Morgana's hips bucked to meet her sister's ministrations, moaning in delight. "Say it."

Morgana panted, smiling even as tears leaked out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, hugging the muscular woman close. "...I'll never leave your side, Kayle." She meant it.

Kayle nuzzled Morgana's throat and stroked her stomach, slowly starting to thrust her hips again. Morgana squeaked as she felt Kayle's thick cock begin to dig into her used pussy again, scraping against the tight inner walls. A shudder tore down her spine as Kayle grabbed her and twisted her arm. They changed position. Morgana was now on her knees, her hair clutched in Kayle's fist. Kayle slid her cock into Morgana's dripping folds again without any hesitation, groaning as her shaft slipped inside.

"F-Fuck...I'll never let you go," Kayle whispered as she crushed her chest against Morgana's back. Morgana's breasts bounced up and down as Kayle began to fuck into her from behind, keeping up a fast and hard rhythm. Her balls slapped against Morgana's glistening snatch, making sloppy, crude noises. Kayle groaned and her shaft throbbed with the promise of another orgasm.

"_Mine_," Kayle groaned as she came. The feeling of cum splashing inside her again drove Morgana over the edge. Kayle was breeding her, owning her...

If only things weren't so twisted...if only Kayle wasn't half-mad...if only they'd given in to their desire for each other from the start...Morgana could feel Kayle's hot seed deep in her belly...spreading. They were going to have a baby...there was no place Morgana would rather be than with her sister while the baby grew. So she accepted defeat. Ultimate surrender. She had the moment Kayle defeated her in battle.

She would've given up long before if Kayle ever offered a place at her side, a place beneath her...

_If only..._Morgana let her dreams of tranquil equality with her sister fade. Kayle had a power complex and was ruthless when it came to what she believed in. They were never going to completely agree or anything, and Kayle would never be able to accept that. So Morgana was always going to be beneath Kayle, the way Kayle wanted it...

Morgana accepted that. She had to.


End file.
